Dewott's Guide
by Vulpsis
Summary: A young and naive Dewott is checked into the daycare. Nervous he decides to avoid all the other Pokemon until a Mienshao happens to show him the way...


Dewott didn't really know what to do right about now. He was checked in the daycare, and all the old people did was just throw him in the backyard with a great variety of other Pokémon. He had to admit the place looked like a large playground. There was tall grass where pairs of Pokemon went to go and hide. There was a rather large lake where many aquatic like Pokémon seemed to hang out. There were tall trees where bugs and lazy Pokémon stretched. There were even several bird baths in place so the flying Pokémon didn't have to share the lake with anybody else. Every Pokémon also seemed to have their own specialized food for eating, whenever they get hungry all they had to do was go up to the old man and he went inside the home and brought out a bowl, or a wheelbarrow if the 'mon was too big to get full from normal rations. Yeah the place seemed to have it all right now…

Yet he was still bored, and kind of nervous. He had never been around so many Pokémon at once, they all seemed to be in a cheery mood and that just made him more anxious. How exactly could he just go up and play with the others? Does he go up to them and just say hi or does he just go ahead and join in? Even if he said hi what if he accidentally offended somebody, or they just wouldn't like him? He didn't know what to do, he just went by to the lake on a side that had no one close by and laid by the edge, basking in the sun's rays.

He was about to fall to fall asleep until he suddenly felt less warm, and then the uncomfortable sensation of somebody watching him. When he opened his eyes he saw that a Mienshao was standing over him and that her shadow was casting over him. Her arms were at her waist as she tilted her head.

"Now why's a cutie like you out here by his lonesome?" Dewott blushed as he looked up; she appeared to be extraordinarily tall from his position. He began to panic a bit inside, worrying over petty things like if he should stand up or continue to lay down, and how he should answer her question. She smiled a bit as he began to blush and stutter, the Dewott wasn't even talking right.

"Aww you're a shy one aren't you? Tell me honey, this your first time at a daycare?"

"Y-yeah, I'm kinda nervous so I'm just trying to keep away from the others…" The Meinshao giggled as she stretched forward an arm, her dangling fur rubbing across the Dewott's face and tickling him. He felt the rush of a sneeze coming up so he quickly sat up, finger pressed across his nose hoping to prevent it.

"You are a cutie darling, tell you what why don't I bring you to the tall grass over there? Show you one of the most popular games this daycare has to offer?" The Dewott had to consider this, she was quite big compared to him but she didn't look menacing or anything like that. Her eyes were soft and her relaxed yet curvey pose didn't make her look threatening at all. Maybe she did just want to play? But what could a big girl like her want to do with a small Dewott like him?

Noticing his hesitation the Mienshao leaned down and began to rub his back, her fur felt exceptionally soft and so warm, the rub alone seemed to persuade the Dewott.

"Oh come on please? I promise to be gentle cutie~"

"O-okay..."

As they walked towards the tall grass the Mienshao asked if Dewott had a nick name. He shook his head.

"Nope, I was always called by my specie name, Dewott. How about you?"  
"My name is Miffy darling, you can call my whatever you like though~"

"Miffy huh? Sounds a bit weird, I think I'll just call you Mienshao" She giggled a bit.

"Like I said, call me whatever you want~"

When the two reached the tall grass Dewott can hear some kind of cries coming within. Meinshao pushed the grass aside and gestured him to enter, but again his anxiety began to rise.

"A-are you sure we can…you know. Go in?" The tall grass was about a few dozen yards across and wide, it was very large but he can smell several pokemon within it, and another scent he wasn't familiar with.

"Don't worry darling! It'll be fine! You'll see once you step inside!" Dewott gulped as he did what she instructed, he took a few steps inside and gasped at what he saw. The place seemed like tall grass from the outside but inside there were short patches that had piles of hay. That wasn't what surprised him though, he was shocked to see so many couples…joining with one other. That was where the weird scents were coming from…he watched as a Pikachu and Pachirisu seemed to hump at eachother eagerly, fluids leaking of the electric types from their hips. He scanned the area and saw an Umbreon humping a Jolteon. A kirlia with a Zangoose. Various other species joining together…

Dewott flinched when he felt the soft fur grip around his shoulder.

"Excited Darling? A cutie like you… well I couldn't resist…" Dewott turned around and saw that the Mienshao was smiling slyly, a light blush beginning to develop on her furry face.

"Wh-what are they doing?" Dewott asked, his heart beat rising as his sense of scent began to become overwhelmed.

"Why they're mating darling, you never mated before?"  
"no… I don't even know what that is!" Her smile seemed to widen as she pointed to an unoccupied haystack.

"That's good. I like that darling. A small cutie like you? Why I'd love to show you the ropes…" Dewott gulped as he felt his sense of control over his body melt away. His heart was beating rapidly, it felt like it would come up and out his throat. He also began to feel a bit stiff between the legs…a feeling he had before but never at this scale. He wasn't sure whether or not he would like it, was it going to hurt? He couldn't tell, but judging from the expressions of the other pokemon, they seem to LOVE it… He suddenly felt the Mienshao scoop him.

"A-whaa!" he was suddenly blanketed in the soft warmth of her furry arms, the Mienshao looked down at him, her face filled with lust.

"Don't be scared darling, you'll love it, I'll make you feel good…"

She placed him down on a pile of hay, the Dewott so nervous that his eyes began to well up with tears. Miffy traced her long furry arms down his chest, and swirled around his exposing member.

"See darling, even your body wants it…" The contact was so new and exciting, even though the fur was just brushing against his exposed pink muscle the Dewott felt as if jolts shot out throughout his body, the Dewott panicking and flinching a bit with each stroke. He gave off high pitched moans as she grasped his member with a paw, the Mienshao whipping the fur back so she could lean down and begin treating him with her mouth. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes, her tongue brushing up his cock and swirling around the tip… The Dewott felt those jolts inside his body explode, he suddenly felt a new feeling inside, almost like he needed to pee but it was much worst. He couldn't hold it back, whatever it was it felt like it rushed through his body and through his cock, and suddenly the Dewott moaned out as he climaxed, his young seed shot at high speed all over himself. He was panting as the overwhelming pleasure seemed to daze his senses, his sight actually got a bit blurry for a couple of seconds as he recovered to the sound of Miffy giggling.

"My darling you gave out rather quickly! See didn't it feel good? And oh look…you made a mess all over yourself! It would be rude not to clean you up…" The Mienshao then let go off his cock as laid over her body, her tongue licking across the drops of fresh warm cum the Dewott had so prematurely released. Each lick tickled him, his vivid blush never leaving his face as he began to notice her features. Each motion seemed to entice the Dewott into heat again, the way her black cold nose rubbed against his skin as her warm smooth tongue cleaned up his seed, the way her eyes never left his, as if she wanted more…much more than what she was having. The way her arms seemed to stroke across his body as she made her way from one spot to another, and the way her whip like fur traced along…

By the time she was done the Dewott's member was already rock solid again, when she gripped around in the same fashion his head seem to shoot back, it somehow felt so much better that it began to hurt. He was still too sensitive from his last climax… and the Dewott didn't know if he can handle the same thing again.

"W-wait..I-I don't know…"

"What's wrong darling? Does it feel so good that it hurts?" The Dewott nodded, obviously she knew her stuff.

"Well darling, what's wrong with a little pain when it comes with so much more pleasure?" She asked as she began to stroke her paw up and down. The stroking seemed to take away his ability to speak, the ticklish pleasure seemed to shut his whole body down as his eyes shut tight, those tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. This seemed to excite the Mienshao some more, Miffy giggled as she brought her tongue up again across the base of his member to the tippy top.

"You're so cute darling, and so tasty too! I can't help myself~" she teased as she wrapped her lips around his cock, the Dewott's hips seemed to buck forward as his sensitive cock was being wrapped by her slender tongue. Her mouth felt so warm and moist…it just felt right to hump against her gently. The Dewott couldn't even stop, no he seemed to hump even faster as his paws pressed against the back of her head gently. This seemed to encourage her since she bobbed her head against his waist, her cold wet nose pressed against his belly as her whiskers tickled his inner legs. The feeling of his cock being completely taken was getting too much. Her tongue tickled and stroked across his member as her throat seemed to squeeze around it, as if trying to make him climax again. He felt that sensation to pee rise once more, but this time it came much more slowly, the feeling was more drawn out that the Dewott had time to react even though it felt like all his muscles were clamping. He bit his lower lip as he tried to hold it back, his head shaking no as the feeling seemed to travel through his cock…

Dewott moaned out as he felt his seed slip out a second time. At first it felt amazing but he soon felt a weird kind of pain, the Dewott gritting his teeth as the climax died down his cock felt sore from the inside out. Miffy swallowed up his seed though, her throat bulging as she audibly swallowed, a surprising amount from a second time, not as much as the first though… She then stood up, and sat across Dewott's chest.

"It's my turn darling, it's time to put that tongue of yours to use!" Dewott blinked, confused but then he saw what she meant. He could smell her heat, between her legs he saw that her fur had grown moist, he saw exposed skin within that fur and the smell seemed to grab his attention…enticing the little Dewott. He looked up at the Mienshao that sat on him, and she nodded as she placed a paw behind his head, pushing him towards her sweet spot. Dewott closed his eyes as he nervously stuck his tongue out, he licked up across her lips and around her small clit. Her paw stroked his head as she nodded.

"Yes darling, more like that~" He gave a second lick, this time more of his tongue came out and pressed against her sensitive folds, he can taste her sweet fluids now. They seemed to drown out his senses and made his mind melt, before he knew it he was lapping her up contently, the Mienshao grinding against him as his tongue began to travel through her lips and into her warm pussy. She began to give low whimpers of pleasure as she cooed, licking her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Yes! Like that! Eat me up darling! Use that tongue!" Both her paws pressed against his head as he continued to eat her out, her fluids seemed to never stop coming as he coaxed more out, his smooth tongue tasting her insides, brushing across sensitive nerves as it passed by her puffy lips with each lick…

Several minutes passed by like this until Miffy finally got off, only to just lower herself.

"My my darling! Quite the tongue you have there! But now it's time for the best part!" Dewott's eyes opened up halfway, he felt so intoxicated right now that he didn't realize what was going on until he felt her paw wrap around his already erect cock. Miffy loved the young ones, no matter how many times they came they always seemed to be ready for the next round~. She guided his cock as the Dewott gave off a heated sigh; his whole body seemed to melt as she forced him inside of her. His cock throbbed as he felt her lips and walls squeeze around him, her pussy felt so much more hot compared to her mouth that he thought he was going to melt. He felt her moist skin squeeze around his member, and with each thrust the skin stroked across his hard cock, brushing and massaging his member so thoroughly that he felt that urge to climax begin to rise, but much more slowly. Miffy gripped his sides as she looked down at him, his eyes were shut as he moaned out. The little Dewott looked so cute, the way he was reacting from this turned her on, he was such a cutie, and a horny one at that. She kept humping against him, moving her muscles in ways to milk him even more. She wanted to feel whatever was left in his sack empty inside of her, she wanted to hear the young Dewott moan out in bliss from the pleasure she was subjecting him to…

He couldn't handle it anymore, his paws gripped her arms as he tried his best not to give into his climax again. He shook his head as he tried to hold back.

"No…nonono…" Miffy felt his cock twitching from within, his thick member was pulsing as her insides seemed to clench around his cock. She leaned down, her mischievous side coming out as she began to hump faster against him

"Yes, you know you want to darling…" He shook his head harder, his body seemed to curve up slowly as he tried to hold it back.

"No…no."

"Yes, cum darling, I'll make you cum!" With that she thrusted against him as hard as she could, his cock stabbing deep inside of her as the Dewott's body shot up, it felt as if his soul was being shot out as his climax erupted inside of her, his stick seed coated her insides as Miffy gave off a satisfied sigh, her body shuddering from the warm feeling…

Later Dewott and Miffy went by the lake to wash each other off, the other Pokemon noticed as some of them watched, intrigued. Dewott didn't mind though, he wasn't worrying about what they thought of them as she stroked his body and he stroke hers as they bathe inside of the lake. He was going to enjoy staying here, he hoped his owner didn't come for a long time.


End file.
